


i love you, you know

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: tsukishima realizes a little too late that he loves you
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	i love you, you know

"i love you, you know."

the world slows, and tsukishima kei feels every fibre in his body ripped in half. he sees nothing else but your face, painted with so much sorrow and pain. his knees threaten to give out under him, his breath stolen from his lungs as you lift the corners of your mouth to smile.

he always thought your smiles were beautiful, he always thought them to be one of the few blessings the world ever saw. he always thought _about_ it.

but once again he is rendered speechless, mouth agape as he struggled to form the words. you wait for him. you've always been so patient with him, coaxing him out of his shell and holding his trust close to your heart.

if only he had done the same.

he made a mess of it all: shutting you out and pushing you away, and even daring to be mad when you had given him the space he said he demanded. he confused you, he hurt you — for he had no idea what to do when faced with the truth:

that he is wholly, irrevocably in love with you.

but it was too late. one could only endure so much for so long and he knew he had used up all the second chances you gave him ages ago.

so he shuts his mouth, and draws up a sneer, hoping that his voice is steady when he delivers the final blow.

"i never asked you to."

when the world comes back into play, tsukishima finds his heart on the floor — and no one but himself to blame.


End file.
